Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe
Warhammer Vs. Cartoon Network Universe ''(''W vs. CN)'' ''is a crossover fighting video game, when the Warhammer universe is crossing over with the Cartoon Network universe. If was developed by THQ, Relic Entertainment and SEGA with Cartoon Network Interactive and published by NetherRealm Studios, EA Games and Activision with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Released in February 19, 2015 for the PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Wii U. New gameplay and features came from Mobile and RPG to be upgrade version of W vs. CN. An expansion arrived new beta elements call Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe: MorrTerror, appear new gameplay, features and more chapters in new story of W vs. CN, released in March 12, 2016. Game/Menu Modes * Story * Arcade Ladder * Battle * Living Tower * Campaign (for Warhammer Universe) * Adventure (for Cartoon Network Universe) * Brawl * VS * Tag Team * Endless * Survival * Time Attack * King of the Hill * Online * Gold Rush * Challange * Missions * Network Battle * Global Match * Tournament * Pracitce * Career * Shop * Vault * Laboratory * Character Creation * Workshop * Gallery * Options * Downloadable Content Gameplay The game have different characters moved about classes, is getting more stronger our fighters to be used overpowered move. Changed balaced of fighting games have mixed all classic games. The new mode call Curse Mode is a power when the fighters's third gauge bar fills up, increased the health and health regen but be careful when opponent can strike your health get lowdown. Both the fighters's third gauge bar are fall alonger to be stay and this should be all perfect most health and damage. The Fishished Move have been used be kill opponent by Curse Mode, when used many special move, you will kill opponent (some liked fatality from Mortal Kombat). Have some surged damages, thing what happen special moves about Curse Mode to destroy opponent. What means Special Move was out of control by the Curse Mode. New Gameplay is about dynamics and destructions about zones, where did strike our stages and more then, aclamed is a free combo to used fast enough. The traditional six-button control scheme has been retained, with Unleashed Move (from Terrordrome) and Ultra Combo (from Killer Instinct) and has been introduced the Apocalypse Combo, very similar to Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo, executable when the player has only 5% of health. Features The overall features have gave the grooves (from Street Fighter Alpha series and Capcom vs SNK), there are four gauge "types" that would affect the sats of characters and grant them abilities: * Type-Alpha resembles SFA3's A-Ism - Dash, Roll, Easy Counter, Additional ATK boost * Type-Beta resembles SFA3's X-Ism - Dash, Air Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Additional DEF boost * Type-Gamma resembles SFA3's V-Ism - Dash, Easy Roll, Safe Fall, Additinal SPD boost * Type-Delta resembles Project Justice's Guts Meter - Dash, Easy Roll, Fast Hit Recovery, Balanced stats Zones have visit in other Zones, where did find then, all different about merged. Story Mode have used playable our chapters as Warhammer side and Cartoon Network side to choosed, each chapters have been chapter menu to split. Brawl Mode is a single fight to each character are going to battle, Force Mode are special infection to soul be leading to more power, Rival Mode is avanged characters even the challange, Campaign Mode is an strategy game to each conquer for Warhammer and Adventure Mode is an open-world RPG game to learn action stages (like Sonic Adventure and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance) for Cartoon Network. Battle mode is a newlest mode where did have the classic and new that Arcade Mode. Story The universe of Warhammer, Azariah Kyras have been betrayed for Abbadon and Gorgutz, Macha tell Gabriel Angelos to explain about prison, his brother, Vidya have taked stone and capture to stay the prison, goes wrong idea for Chaos, they try to using power of gods, anyseens. Gabriel have destroy Kyras's body with Orbital Bombardment himself, to reclaim spirit but, they mistake, something was about other universe could be Cartoon Network. Samurai Jack and his warriors have stop Vilgax's Invasion before destroy and taked Omnitrix (who have to used by Ben Tennyson), for reason he have destroy Vilgax's body with his gods to learn never come back and Highbreed have betrayed for himself, knows for killing. Two Universe merged even soon knows as Zoulcetion and Vilgax was defeat by Space Marines and Samurai Jack, something getting fused named Zounesis, he will be consume all characters could be the "strategy curse". Zounesis have activate nightmare in Null Void to become immortal and ultra strength. Character Roster Playable Warhammer Side * Chaos * Eldar * Orks * Space Marines Cartoon Network Side * Blossom * Dexter * Johnny Bravo * Samurai Jack Unlockable Rare Warhammer Side * Adeptus Mechanicus * Chaos Deamons * Deamon Hunter * Dance Macabre * Dark Eldar * Dark Mechanicus * Imperial Guard * Lost and the Damned * Necrons * Sisters of Battle * Steel Legion * Tau Empire * Tyranids * Witch Hunter * Zoulcetion (Boss) Cartoon Network Side * Atomic Betty * Ben Tennyson * Courage * Eddy * Father * Grim Reaper * Highbreed * Jerry * Juniper Lee * Mojo Dojo * Numbuh 1 * Rikochet * Robotboy * Tom * Vilgax (Boss) Final Boss (Mixed) * Zounesis Zones Starter # Ashes of Typhon # Dexter's Lab # Null Void # Townsville # Victory Bay Unlockable Rare # Cul-De-Sac # Foster's Home # Hive City # Pennisula of Itseult # The Thur-Abis Plateau Factions Achievements/Trophies * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Editions * Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe PRO '''(exclusive new gameplay and features): April 7, 2015. * '''Game of the Year (exclusive new characters and zones): July 22, 2015. * 'Special Edition '(exclusive DLC characters and zones): October 18, 2015. Moblie Version RPG Version Trival * Zoulcetion and Vilgax are only unlock these bosses at workshop and shop from beginning to play. Category:Warhammer 40kCategory:Warhammer 40k GamesCategory:Cartoon NetworkCategory:Cartoon Network GamesCategory:Video GamesCategory:GamesCategory:CrossoversCategory:Crossover GamesCategory:Crossover Fighting GamesCategory:THQCategory:Relic EntertainmentCategory:SEGACategory:Cartoon Network InteractiveCategory:NetherRealm StudiosCategory:EA GamesCategory:Activision GamesCategory:Warner Bros. Interactive EntertainmentCategory:PC GamesCategory:PlayStation 4 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:Crossover FightingCategory:Fighting GamesCategory:Dawn of War seriesCategory:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:RPG Games Category:Action RPG games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure games Category:Real-time strategy